


【GGAD】Winner are captive 胜者为俘（ABO,双A）

by GRASS_W



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRASS_W/pseuds/GRASS_W
Summary: 你赢了，按照约定，你的国家安全了。





	【GGAD】Winner are captive 胜者为俘（ABO,双A）

**Author's Note:**

> *皇帝/格林德沃，将军/邓布利多  
> *ABO/双A

长剑稳稳地架在两人的脖颈上，利刃的寒锋几乎割破薄薄的皮肤。一缕红发在飘起时不慎触及锋芒，被瞬间削落，缓缓地在半空中摇晃。

白发帝王丝毫不在意喉间致命的威胁，他从不认为邓布利多会真的动手，肆意地贴近了觊觎已久的红唇，将混着自己强烈信息素的吐息轻轻呼在娇艳的花瓣上。

“将军……”

同类极具侵略性的气息一刻不停地撩拨着邓布利多，他不得不使出全力与之对抗，无形的交锋令他紧握宝剑的双手都想要颤抖。但这当然不可能，朴素的银色剑身依然平稳地架在两人咽喉半寸开外，一分不多，一分不少，年轻的将军自幼就端起了沉重的武器，他的意志正如手中利剑一般坚韧而稳固。

尽管他从未接触过如此强大的Alpha，强到几乎要将他压制——

盖勒特·格林德沃。

 

昨日

阿不思·邓布利多站在城墙上，寒风吹动了年轻将军火红的发丝，拂过他俊美的脸庞，将其湛蓝的瞳孔掩藏于半垂的眼睫之下。远处，黑压压的敌军已经如潮水般地没过了整个地平线。

“将军！将军！”飞奔而回的小兵连滚带爬地扑到了邓布利多面前：“格林德沃…格林德沃来了！他们距离海格大人的阵地只有九十里了……”

“别慌，会有办法的。”邓布利多上前搀扶起满身狼狈的通信兵，用衣袖擦了擦混杂他面颊上的尘土与眼泪，巴掌大的小脸逐渐清晰，这明显还是一个稚气未脱的少年。他鳄梨色的大眼睛中映出了邓布利多，涣散的视线终于缓缓聚焦，眼泪再次汹涌地夺眶而出。

“当然，将军，当然。”就像是受了委屈的孩子终于回到家中，他是那么笃定厉害的父母能为自己出头做主“您一定会有办法的。”

目送着被部下搀扶着远去的小兵，邓布利多也不禁喃喃自语：“会有办法的…一定会有办法的……”

 

自盖勒特·格林德沃成功登上纽蒙迦德君主之位的那一天起，这位布局已久的皇帝就开始了他的征战之旅。

不仅是临近的各国，北起拉普兰，东至高加索，南到西西里，欧洲的绝大部分地区都被他收入囊中。而更可怕的是，他所到之处统治下的人民似乎全都欢呼雀跃，将其奉之为王，毫无半点家仇国恨，有几位大贵族甚至是国王在他的铁蹄到来之前就已经将自己权力双手奉上。

一处接一处，最后只剩下了大不列颠。

他们得天独厚地居住在欧洲最西边的岛上，与大陆之间隔着一湾海峡，犹如净土一般尚未被格林德沃的爪牙触及。而他们的将军，有着百合之子称谓的阿不思·邓布利多，更是无数大不列颠子民心中的神话。每当邓布利多凯旋而归，王城的居民会自发将路面打扫得一尘不染，贵族们纷纷拿出压箱底的丝绸和绢帛为他的马蹄铺路，而自他踏入城门的那一刻起，无数少年会用刚刚采摘来的新鲜花瓣洒满整个军队行进的上空。

将军的红发是他们心中的灯塔，将军的蓝眸是他们休憩的港湾，将军雪白手套的指向就是他们前进的方向。

就连王室也不得不因此处处向邓布利多妥协，一次次为他打破了平民可被授予的最高军衔。他们期盼着邓布利多打一次败仗，可就算他们设法截断了运往前线的军粮，那些该死的被他迷晕了头的贵族omega们甚至会自发为他筹集粮草，赫克托王没少为此在皇宫里大发雷霆。

邓布利多也曾不止一次地向皇帝进言，应当联合四周的势力共同抵抗横行无忌的格林德沃，可赫克托王过分的高傲自信，又对邓布利多无比厌恶抵触，他从来都对这些真诚的谏言熟视无睹，直到格林德沃真的收编了全欧洲的势力，挥手之下大军压境。而这时的邓布利多即使再如何天纵英才，也无法在数十倍的兵力悬殊下取得最终的胜利。

大不列颠节节溃败，格林德沃一举攻到了王城之下。

 

“将军，吃点东西吧。”

“纽特，你先去照顾哥哥，好吗？”怯生生的雀斑omega男孩是邓布利多麾下大将忒修斯的幼弟，如今忒修斯在海湾一战中身受重伤，昏迷不醒，邓布利多面临的形式愈发严峻。

男孩把手里的餐盘放在一旁的桌子上，再次小声叮嘱他，便匆匆地快步离去。

还能有什么办法呢？自开战至今军队已死伤无数，所有人都期盼着他能再次想到什么出奇制胜的妙招，他也只能这样答应。但在没人能看见地方佝偻下了挺拔的背脊，任雪白的衣襟沾上了灰尘。

还能有什么办法呢？

 

无边的夜色将一行人马隐匿其中，只余耳边一连串的马蹄声在旷野中回荡。

“来者何人！”

“阿不思·邓布利多。”

被独自“客气”地请到了格林德沃的营帐中，陡然明亮的光线刺得邓布利多双眼一阵眩晕，好半天才看清眼前的人影。

白发黑袍的皇帝对他的到来毫不在意，迤迤然转过身去倒茶，示意他在桌旁坐下。颜色迥异的瞳孔像鹰隼一般将他牢牢盯住，强大的Alpha气息排山倒海一般朝他压来，同类的信息素是刻印在所有Alpha基因里的号角，若是弱一分，则毫无价值；若是强一分，则完全压制。邓布利多虽是平民出生，但谁都不得不承认他是个足以横扫天下的天之骄子，自出师以来未尝有过败绩，对应的，也从未有人的信息素能与他匹敌。这是他生平第一次遇到如此强度的同类气息，体内不禁一阵气血翻腾，大脑发出战斗的强烈渴望，就连湛蓝的眼瞳旁都泛起了绯红。

冷静点，邓布利多，冷静。即使再如何压制，他的身体依然不自觉地释放出信息素与对方相抗，低调平和，却也凌冽浑厚。

“有意思。”格林德沃这才认真地看了他一眼，眼前过分美丽的红发将军在信息素强度上居然丝毫不逊于他，“说吧，邓布利多将军，今日深夜造访所谓何事？你总不至于是来投降的。”

“伟大的格林德沃陛下，我想请求与您一战。”

“哦？你是说……决斗？”

“是的，我还想向您讨一个彩头，假如我侥幸胜出，还请您撤出大不列颠。”

“在我看来，我完全没有答应你的必要。”格林德沃随意整理了一下笔挺的外袍，走到主位坐下，“大不列颠什么时候覆灭，早就由我决定了。”

“没错，您当然可以。”邓布利多垂下眼帘，“但我久闻格林德沃王的赫赫威名，实在想与您一较高下，因此前来冒昧请求，相信伟大如您不会惧怕一个边陲小国的小将领吧。”

“不用激我，邓布利多。”格林德沃低声笑了，“我当然听说过你的大名，大不列颠的百合将军，今日一见果然名不虚传，不管是从能力还是……当然，我同意你的请求，只因为是你。”

说到最后几个字，格林德沃的声音越来越低，几乎成了气声，邓布利多不自在地僵坐着，背脊一阵发麻。

“感谢您的慷慨，今日就不再叨扰了。”格林德沃兴致盎然地再次操控起空气中弥漫的信息素，邓布利多不愿再多做纠缠，干脆起身离去。

就在他掀开帐帘的那一刻，他分明听到了身后人的一声低语：

“邓布利多将军，你居然是个ahpha。”

颀长身形顿了顿，他没有回应这句意味不明的叹息。

 

太难了……

邓布利多覆着寒铁甲胄的白袍已经沾满了泥土和血液，火红的发丝也染上了灰尘，一缕一缕混着汗水贴在他有如希腊雕塑般的俊美脸庞上，雪白的面颊也被划破，浅浅沁出一道血痕。

格林德沃的状态也和他相去不远，不可一世的皇帝终于棋逢对手，他夺目的白发早已不能再维持矜贵的造型，繁复的黑甲下衣物破碎不堪。但那双凌厉的异瞳却迸发出了前所未有的激情，他像所有的大型掠食者一样用一种贪婪、兴奋、渴望的目光死死锁住自己眼前的猎物，那是一位白衣长剑的红发将军。

两人对峙着，随着喘息和伤口逸散开的信息素在无声息中猛烈厮杀，双方麾下的士兵们早已一退再退，就连感知稍显迟钝的beta也不能在这样强度的信息素撞击中完好无损。

四周空旷，只有将士们影影绰绰围在远处，他们所有的感官中都只剩彼此。

不能再这样下去了。邓布利多额间滑落的一滴汗水模糊了左眼的视线，他知道自己的体力续航尚不是连年征战的格林德沃的对手，他只能拼死一搏。

邓布利多放弃防御姿态，举剑向银发玄甲的皇帝刺去。他知道格林德沃是个高傲的疯子，果不其然，对方不出所料地用和他相同的姿势攻来，毫不在意自己的生命是否受到威胁，笃定了邓布利多不敢造成两败俱伤的局面。该死的，他确实不敢，但他还有第三条路。在双剑交锋的刹那，邓布利多手腕一紧，将剑身直立起来，猛地格挡开格林德沃的锋芒。利刃的高速摩擦发出了尖锐的吼叫，邓布利多倾身上前一步逼近，电光火石间将剑刃一并横架在了两人的脖颈上。

距离如此之近，近得两人的呼吸都纠缠到了一起。格林德沃不再尝试反击，他看着近在咫尺的邓布利多，忍不住再靠近一些，眼神像是黑湖的湖水一般幽深难测：

“将军……你赢了。”

 

他赢了，但赢的不是他，是大不列颠。

在格林德沃的授意下，邓布利多被赫克托王当做践行礼物送给了这位伟大的纽蒙迦德皇帝。

 

“啊……嗯…”

从未被侵入的后穴艰难地吃下了粗鲁闯入的性器，邓布利多唇间逸出一声痛苦的呻吟，精致的镣铐将他的手腕牢牢系在床头，让他连撑起身子都成了奢望，只能无力地趴伏在帝王柔软的床褥上，接受来自后方强势的侵犯。

双腿被大力拉开，格林德沃将他红发的俘虏摆成跪趴的姿势，但由于两腿张开的幅度实在过大了，膝盖使力变得异常艰难，身下人儿流畅健美的大腿都在他掌下微微颤抖，丰腴饱满的臀部也因为这样的姿势高高翘起，缓慢吞咽着他粗壮的阴茎。白发帝王在灯火的照耀下能清楚看到殷红的小穴翕动着，无措而颤抖地嘬吃着属于其他alpha的性器，赤裸淫荡的身姿不像白日那个惊才风逸的将军，倒像个被豢养在床第的性奴。

格林德沃满足地细细品味包裹住下身的温暖甬道，虽然相比于柔软湿润的omega，邓布利多体内紧窄干涩多了，实在谈不上享受，但格林德沃却产生了前所未有的满足感。

这是一个足以和他抗衡的强大alpha，惊才艳艳的一国将军，即使寡不敌众也依然能数次粉碎他的计划，甚至国都遭到大军压境也临危不惧。那本是一个毫无可能成功的计策，哪有人会答应这样不对等的条件？哪有将领会在敌军首脑自投罗网之后又放虎归山？格林德沃甚至觉得邓布利多已经将他研究了个透彻，这才得以做出了如此狂妄大胆的举措。

他真是如此，明知其中有诈，却偏偏忍不住应下。

他们都将对方的心思猜了个透彻，每走一步总能描摹出对方的反应，分析并接受自己的得失……不知道他是否猜到了这个下场呢？以一个alpha将军的身份成为他格林德沃的俘虏，被绑在床上狠狠侵犯？

真是个令他懊恼不已却又迷人万分的男人啊……格林德沃干脆伏下身将红发雪肤的将军压在身下，性器也因为两具身体的贴合进入到了邓布利多身体的更深处。在试探性的抽动后皇帝开始了大幅度的动作，alpha坚挺的阴茎一下下顶入，不断劈开狭窄的甬道，粗暴地摩擦着细嫩的内壁，邓布利多几乎悲鸣出声。

“啊……啊…不要……太深了……慢…慢一点……”

“将军，你已经赢了，从我这里得到了你想要的东西……所以，现在你要听我的。”

“啊！…呃……”

白发的皇帝带着恶意地在那人的花径内大力撞击碾压，不断顶到花心深处，他敏锐地察觉到内壁上有个不明显的凹陷，瞬间欣喜若狂：那是alpha尚未完全退化的生殖腔入口，只有极少数alpha才会保留这样进化的痕迹，而由于其性征更是终其一生都不会被发现。帝国的史料中曾有零星的记载，彼时曾被视为是可耻的象征，是alpha绝不该有的弱点，但格林德沃知道不是的，邓布利多是那样强大、美丽，足以与他比肩，这不是缺陷，是梅林赐给他珍贵的宝物！

他开始有意用力地碾过这一点，邓布利多猛地一颤，摆动着腰身想要逃离，又被他握着肩膀狠狠压下。

极致的刺激从羞耻的深处，经由男人的阴茎点燃，爆发，飓风般席卷了他的全身，他疯狂地妄图逃脱禁锢，铐住双腕的铁链都被扯得哗哗作响，但拥有他的帝王又怎会容许。灼热的性器一刻不停地在他体内搅弄，致命的一点被来回的粗暴撩拨，情欲让他再也无力反抗，浑身高热而绵软地承受着身下的撞击，唇间被顶出阵阵呻吟。

红发将军神色迷蒙地大张着腿趴在他身下，紧致的甬道似乎真的开始分泌粘液，格林德沃不禁更加勃发了几分，肆意揉捏对方的手掌也失控地在雪白的肌肤上留下几道鲜红的指痕，引出几声无力的闷哼，和粘腻的肉体交合声交织在一起，一室淫靡。

邓布利多几乎忘了，他想不起那些往事，当稚嫩的双手第一次举起成人的利剑，风华正茂时获得武试的冠军，和军中同僚在营帐篝火边开怀畅饮，骑着良驹在千军万马中热血厮杀，扬起的尘土和浓浓的血腥，兵刃交接和滔天嘶吼，一切的一切都在无尽的肉体欢愉中失色又消弭，他不愿，却无能。

鲜活的躯体已经沦为男人泄欲的工具，他不是没有推演过这样的结局，但他如何能停下扑向火星的双翅？

体内性器抽动的速度愈来愈快，邓布利多酸软的双腿无力再支撑跪姿，帝王粗暴地握住他的胯骨猛力动作，鲜红的肠肉在吞吐间溢出了一丝白浊。

不知许久，热烈的激情戛然而止，他感受到格林德沃深深的喘息，阴茎在甬道中深情挺进又退出，最终抵在那一点上倏然膨胀。

是成结！

邓布利多猛然握紧了锁链，柔韧的身躯像弓一样绷紧了。

alpha结不断胀大，死死地卡在他的肠道中，大幅度的横向扩张几乎将那极小的生殖腔入口都微微撑开了。

恍惚间，格林德沃轻柔地叼起他后颈的一小块皮肤，缓缓地注入了信息素。那像是岩浆一样流入了他的腺体，焚烧着，破坏着，邓布利多身下的被褥已经尽数汗湿了，瞳孔微张，眼泪和涎液也不知何时染湿了脸庞。

alpha信息素不会长久的存在于另一个alpha的腺体中，他们都清楚，但格林德沃依然选择了注入，他喜欢邓布利多身上染着他的气味，即使时效只有几天，但他会不停补充的，不是吗？

伴随着性器的深挺，白发帝王加重了齿间的力度，邓布利多未被安抚的阴茎颤动几下，缓缓流出了一片白浊。

 

 

 

 

 

 *赫克托王：赫克托·福利，原某英国魔法部部长


End file.
